Field
Aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communication, and more particularly to techniques and apparatuses for configuring a battery recovery time period for a user equipment.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, and/or the like). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency-division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems, and Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE/LTE-Advanced is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile standard promulgated by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP).
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations (BSs) that can support communication for a number of user equipment (UEs). A UE may communicate with a BS via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the BS to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the BS. As will be described in more detail herein, a BS may be referred to as a Node B, a gNB, an access point (AP), a radio head, a transmit receive point (TRP), a 5G BS, a 5G Node B, and/or the like.
The above multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless communication devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. 5G, which may also be referred to as New radio (NR), is a set of enhancements to the LTE mobile standard promulgated by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). 5G is designed to better support mobile broadband Internet access by improving spectral efficiency, lowering costs, improving services, making use of new spectrum, and better integrating with other open standards using OFDM with a cyclic prefix (CP) (CP-OFDM) on the downlink (DL), using CP-OFDM and/or SC-FDM (e.g., also known as discrete Fourier transform spread ODFM (DFT-s-OFDM)) on the uplink (UL), as well as supporting beamforming, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology, and carrier aggregation. However, as the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, there exists a need for further improvements in LTE and 5G technologies. Preferably, these improvements should be applicable to other multiple access technologies and the telecommunication standards that employ these technologies.
A UE, such as an NB-IoT UE, may experience a voltage droop in a battery of the UE when a load on the battery is active. In some aspects, the battery may be a coin cell battery, which may have characteristics that make the coin cell battery more susceptible to a voltage droop as compared to a non-coin cell battery. For example, a coin cell battery may have a limited peak current capability, such as 50 milliamps peak current and/or the like. When a battery load is active (e.g., when the UE is transmitting or receiving communications), the battery may experience a voltage drop that is proportional to the amount of current drawn. After this initial voltage drop due to activation of a load on the battery, the battery may experience a voltage droop while the load remains active. In some cases, the voltage droop may cause the voltage of the battery to fall below a critical threshold beyond which battery performance and/or UE performance may suffer.